STELLA OF TANGLEWOOD
by JOVANKA
Summary: A/Uish, England 1192 and Sir Macana of Wrigly field arrives in Manhattingham where he meets Stella of Angell Manor SMACKED, SOME FLACK/ANGELL EVENTUALLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Stella of Tanglewood.**

**Legal Stuff: - **All character's not mine, never have been and never will be but that doesn't mean I can't appropriate them from time to time now does it?

**A/N:** I got to thinking about Mac Taylor being Stella's knight in shining armour whilst writing my 'The Perfect Date' fic (don't worry you don't need to have read that one to read this one but I'm glad so many of you seem to have enjoyed it thank you for you kind comments) and I decided to do a fic where he's just that well more or less. Let me know what you think of course I might just have watched one too many Robin Hood movies mighten I? I must hold my hands up here because I have used a fair bit of poetic licence in some areas and ok have taken some extremely large liberties with history Stella, Mac, Flack, Jess, Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay and Adam are all roughly ten years younger than in the show so Mac is in his mid thirties, Stella her mid twenties you get the general idea nuff said?

England 1192 the courtyard of Angell Manor near the village of Angell Meadows on the edge of Tanglewood forest, Manhattaninghamshire …

"Ouch Stella" Will Angell yelped as his older sister's wooden practice sword connected with his backside for the third time in ten minutes, although almost seventeen years old he looked much younger, he was barely as tall as Stella and of slight frame with a dark mop of unruly hair and coffee brown eyes; he was both the only son of the Angell household and the adored baby of the family.

"Move quicker Will" Jessica his other older sister called out from across the court yard.

"What do you think I'm trying to do Jess?" Will wailed trying to parry Stella's latest blow.

"Since you ask losing" Stella grinned hooking her sword around Will's ankle and toppling him down on to the soft straw beneath them all in one graceful stroke.

"Do you yield Will Angell of Angell Manor?" Stella asked her boot on his chest and the tip of her sword at his throat.

"Do I have any choice" He retorted.

"Now you come to mention it no" Stella jabbed her sword in a little harder.

"Ow! Yes of course I yield ….." Will wriggled "Please may I get up now Stel" He pleaded.

Grabbing him by his hand and propelling him to his feet Stella slapped his back affectionately "Face it little brother you're a lover not a fighter" She teased.

"Good job I have you two ladies to protect me then isn't it" Will grinned back

"Your ward Stella seems unusually adept with a sword Clifford" Robert, Earl of Dunsbrook and High Sheriff of Manhattingham told his friend as the two men watched the little scene play out through the window of Sir Clifford Angell's private chambers high up above the little courtyard "For a woman I mean."

"My Stella …..Yes she is the equal of any man with a sword or a longbow for that matter" Clifford smiled proudly "Of any man in general I should say."

"A most intriguing young woman indeed" Dunsbrook stroked his chin thoughtfully "Most attractive too if she wasn't dressed in a pageboy's livery" His eyes roamed Stella's body from the long curly hair tied neatly behind her back down her shapely body "Most comely indeed."

Something about the odd look in Dunsbrook's eyes when he mentioned Stella made Clifford's blood run cold "Well enough of my children's playtime lets get down to the real reason for you visit shall we Lord Robert?" He deliberately moved the Earl away from the windows.

"How about some wine before we begin" Dunsbrook suggested taking a seat by the fire.

"Certainly….." Clifford agreed, happy to change the subject "Daniel…..Daniel please can you fetch Lord Robert and I some wine" He called out to his manservant who was hard at work cleaning Clifford's boots in the outer chamber

"Right away Master Angell" Daniel called back and headed off to the Manor's kitchens.

"So to business….."Dunsbrook didn't beat about the bush "I've come to collect the money Angell Meadows owes the King in tribute" He stated "The village's contributions are long overdue and the King is not disposed to wait any longer."

"John is not the King" Clifford stiffened sitting down next to him "As far as I'm aware Richard still wears the crown of England does he not?"

"The lionheart is not here is he?" Dunsbrook pointed out "A wise man might see that chance's are Prince will become King before this year is out and therefore now is the time to take the opportunity to seal his alliance with John for the good of the whole country."

"The good of John's own pocket you mean" Clifford seethed "What you propose is treason and I will have no part of it."

"Be very careful what you say my dear Clifford, walls tend to have ears and anyone who accuses Prince John of treason is playing a dangerous game" Dunsbrook spoke softly "You would do well to remember the penalty for such a slur would mean death to the perpetrator and his entire family."

"Are you threatening me Robert?" Clifford stared incredulously at the Earl.

"Merely passing on a friendly warning" Dunsbrook replied "How you choose to interpret it is entirely your own affair."

"Robert I…"Clifford started to say but was interrupted by Daniel's return the young man was carrying a silver salver laden with a carafe of red wine and two goblets.

"Master Angell Lindsay says that she will begin preparing dinner shortly she would like to know if Lord Robert will be joining the family this evening" Danny offered the salver to Dunsbrook who selected a goblet.

"No Lord Robert wont be joining us Daniel" Clifford answered picking up the second goblet "Please thank your lovely wife for me though."

"Yes Master Angell" Daniel nodded.

"Leave the wine boy we will pour our own today" Dunsbrook ordered him.

"Master Angell?" Daniel asked bemused.

"It's alright Daniel you may leave us" Clifford told him.

"As you wish Master Angell" Daniel place the salver down on a small table, bowed to both men then left the room.

"Now about that money Clifford" Dunsbrook helped himself to a generous supply of wine "The Ki….Prince is waiting."

"I will not give that snivelling upstart one single penny" Clifford insisted filling his own glass "The Lionheart will return soon you'll see Robert and everything will be made right once more."

"You are a fool Clifford Prince John will not be denied" Dunsbrook supped at his wine.

"I will not ask the good people of Angell Meadows to pay tribute to John, to help him dethrone the rightful King" Clifford insisted again "The man has taxed them to the point of starvation as it is there will be no more not now not ever not while I still draw breath."

"A token then something to show John where your allegiances lie… send him a gift" Dunsbrook suggested "Something to divert his attention from Angell Meadows."

"Oh and what would that be?" Clifford feared he already knew the answer.

"Your ward she is not betrothed to anyone is she?" Dunsbrook queried "She is still pure is she not? I'm sure she could prove to be extremely diverting if she wanted and it's high time she repaid the kindness you have shown her throughout the years."

"No absolutely not" Clifford flung his goblet across the room in rage "I will not sacrifice my Stella's virtue to save my own skin."

"Why not? Stella has no lands, no title, no status" Dunsbrook shrugged "She is not even blood kin to you is she? Let me take her with me when I leave."

"Blood kin or not Stella is as much my daughter as my Jessica" Clifford hissed "Since the day my wife and I found her as a small child wandering alone through the Tanglewood she was our little girl and I'd die before I would allow her to be defiled by anyone Prince or no Prince."

"Such a noble, loving father….."Dunsbrook sneered "On your own head be it Clifford but don't say you were not warned."

"So Mac have you come to a decision yet at all" Donald of Flack known simply as Flack, Steward and best friend of Sir Macana of Wrigley field asked his companion. The two men where riding through Tanglewood forest to Dunsbrook Castle in the city of Manhattingham where Macana or Mac as he preferred to be called was to take up the post of Under Sheriff. Mac on his white charger Achilles and Flack on his chestnut stallion Argo were clad in their armour with the red cross of St George emblazoned on their white tabards although they had taken off their helmets, behind them their squire Adam followed on his own horse a chubby brown mare named Hyacinth bringing up the rear.

"No unfortunately I haven't" Mac scowled "If you have any suggestions Flack I'm all ears."

"Join a monastery" Flack joked.

"Yes that really helps me out here Flack" Mac rolled his eyes despairingly "We are only talking about the rest of my life after all."

"Aw come on Mac it's not that bad …." Flack chuckled gleefully "I mean you might be the only Knight ever to be ordered by the King home from the crusades to get married but look on the brightside you have got two fairly attractive women fighting over your hand in marriage how hard can it possibly be to choose one?"

"That's my whole problem in a nutshell not that I have to pick a wife but that I have to choose between Lady Aubrey and Lady Peyton" Mac scowled "I'm not sure I particularly want to marry either of them."

"Some of us would love that problem" Adam muttered from behind the two men.

"You courted Lady Peyton before we left for the crusades didn't you?" Flack pointed out "You must have liked her well enough then."

"Ten years ago we were little more than children besides like and love are not the same thing" Mac bristled "I like apple pie doesn't mean I want to spend all eternity eating eat apple pie ….no if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a woman any woman I want to do more than just like her."

"Maybe you could learn to love one of them if you got married" Adam offered.

"I don't think you can learn to love someone you either do or you don't" Mac told the lad.

"I should have known" Flack groaned out loud "This is the whole marrying for love thing again isn't it? Mac you know full well that can't happen. You're the King's nephew and former Captain of his guards any woman you wed must be of noble blood and have the right family connections behind them. You're luckier than most Richard's given you the choice of two brides both of whose houses would guarantee peace and stability throughout England if they allied with Richard" Flack pointed out.

"I know your right Flack" Mac admitted "It's just that I want a woman who thinks there are more important things in life than the next pretty dress an equal not just an opposite….." Mac explained "I want the woman I marry to have a mind of her own and a fire in her belly someone who isn't afraid to tell me when she thinks I'm being a fool. Lady Aubrey and Lady Peyton are both nice enough in their own way I suppose but I don't want nice I want passionate. I want a woman who sets my blood on fire just by walking into the room ….someone who makes my heart do somersaults when she smiles at me…..I would give my life for a woman like that."

"Me too" Flack admitted.

"Me three" Adam chipped in.

"I'm King Richard's man and I'll do my duty by him and England, I'll marry one of them Flack for the good of us all but I don't have to like it do I?" Mac sighed sadly, in his head he knew marrying either Lady Peyton or Lady Aubrey was the right thing to do for both King and Country but in his heart it just felt plain wrong.

"How long do you have to decide" Flack asked.

"Two months then my Uncle Richard chooses a bride for me" Mac answered softly.

"Then we must make every second of your last few weeks of freedom count" Flack grinned "Starting at the nearest tavern."

"Actually I think I'd like to spend a night here in the forest out in the fresh air" Mac informed his friends "I've missed England's greenery all these long years we've been away fighting in the Holy land."

"Alright it could be fun at that" Flack agreed "The next clearing we come to we camp for the night Dunsbrook Castle will still be there in the morning and it gives me the chance to show off my famous rabbit stew."

"Must you" Adam muttered under his breath.

"What was that Adam" Flack hollered over his shoulder.

"I said yum rabbit stew" The squire crossed his fingers behind his back.

Kneeling on her bed Stella of Angell Manor stared up at the full moon through the window of the bed chamber she shared with her sister Jessica "Full moon tonight Jess it's almost as bright as day out there" She called out.

"Well it's not its past midnight go to sleep" Jessica grumbled tiredly.

"I tried ….I'm just not tired" Stella responded.

"Well try harder" Jessica grunted and shoved her pillow over her head.

"It's too warm to sleep anyway" Stella insisted.

"Says you" Jess mumbled from beneath her pillow.

"Can we talk Jess?" Stella asked.

"Can I sleep then?" Jess moved the pillow slightly.

"Yes….absolutely" Stella assured her sister.

"That's alright then" Jess said, yawning tiredly she slid out of her own bed and settled down next to Stella "Tell me what's worrying you Stel."

"Did Papa seem alright at dinner to you" Stella asked "I thought he seemed distant, worried somehow."

"Now you come to mention it he barely touched his meal that isn't like him" Jess nodded "Normally he can't resist Lindsay's game pie."

"Lord Robert was here earlier" Stella revealed.

"Papa never said anything" Jessica recoiled in surprise.

"Daniel told me…. He overheard them arguing" Stella continued.

"Stel I wouldn't worry to much they have been friends since they where boys they are bound to quarrel from time to time" Jessica assured here "Papa's probably lost a bet on the jousting tournament or something."

"Maybe….." Stella wished she could be sure but deep in her stomach something still told her to expect trouble.

"Good now that's all sorted can we finally get some sleep" Jess wanted to know.

"I'm still not tired maybe a swim would help" Stella pondered.

"Whatever….just don't let Papa catch you sneaking out of the house again" Jess warned, flopping down on her own bed.

"He wont" Stella assured her dozing sister as she wrapped her blue velvet cloak around her shoulders and scooped up her boots "Sweet dreams Jess" She whispered tiptoeing past.

Macana of Wrigley field rolled onto his stomach in a futile effort to fall asleep, he'd been trying to sleep for the past few hours but sleep refused to come too much on his mind he supposed. Judging by the snores coming from his companions insomnia was not a problem either Flack or Adam currently had. Maybe a walk would help he mused it was a warm, pleasant summer's evening after all. Standing up as quietly as possible in an effort not to wake the sleeping men he tiptoed passed the dying embers of their cooking fire and headed towards a small pool the three men had passed earlier. He now like Flack was dressed only in his undershirt, leggings and boots his armour and Flack's given to Adam to clean ready for their arrival in Manhattingham tomorrow morning. Years of experience in the King's army enabled Mac to slip away from the little camp without making a single sound and after five minutes he found himself by the water's edge, picking up a stone he skimmed it across the pool's glassy surface and watched the ripples it caused spread through the dark water.

"Ah Mac" He berated himself "Whatever will we do?" Either he married Lady Peyton or Lady Aubrey or he disobeyed his King. Mac tried to image his life as a husband to either of the two women but try as he might he still couldn't see it; then there were children he would be expected to produce an heir how on earth could he do that when the last place he ever wanted to be was in either woman's bed chamber? Something moved on the other side of the pool, Mac could swear a shadow flickered across the full moon taking a closer look he thought he made out the shape of a woman but then it disappeared completely "Wonderful Mac now your imagining women everywhere" He grumbled.

Then the shadow moved again directly into the stream of moonlight shinning down from above and Mac realized it definitely was a woman ….what a woman at that! She was almost as tall as he was with curves in all the right places, her skin was olive toned akin to the women he'd seen on his travels through Europe but rare in this part of the world and she had long caramel coloured curls running freely down her back that he longed to run his hands through. Her eyes where the most beautiful green Mac had ever seen and she had a sweet Cupid's bow mouth that for no reason he could even hope to understand he yearned with all his heart to kiss.

"Are you a beautiful dream or perhaps even some lovely water nymph come to enchant me?" He mumbled to himself, completely awestruck.

The woman undid the cloak she was wearing and dropped it to the ground to reveal only a cream coloured, rough hewn nightdress underneath but to Mac she looked at least a million times lovelier than any of the fine ladies at the royal court ever would or could in all their grandest gowns. Then she slipped one shapely foot out of its boot followed by a second finally she moved to pull the nightdress over her head.

"No please don't do that Miss" Mac yelped embarrassed by his presence at such an intimate moment.

"Who are you?" The woman recoiled in surprise.

"Mac ….my name is Mac" He told her his name.

"I should go" She grabbed her things.

"Please don't leave I don't mean you any harm" He assured he "What's your name?"

"Stella" She replied and dashed off into the thick forest.

"Don't go please come back Stella…." Mac sprinted around the pool trying to catch her up but by the time he'd found a way across she'd vanished into he night without leaving a single trace. "Well Mac the first thing we do tomorrow is found out who she is somebody in town must know where she came from Stella is not a common name around these parts not by any means" He theorized as he walked back to camp. He was mesmerized by this Stella not only was she the loveliest woman he'd ever seen but she wasn't afraid to wander the Tanglewood by herself in the middle of the night that alone made her worth knowing in Mac's book "A woman with fire in her belly here in the Tanglewood" Mac grinned to himself all thoughts of his impending marriage banished from his mind "Who knew?" Since the first time Richard had ordered him to Manhattingham Mac felt joy anticipating what the future might hold for him.

After she'd left the little pool Stella had headed straight home taking the shortest route possible, she hurried through the great meadow and down along the Sheppard's path towards Angell Manor right now she decided the best place to be was safely in her own bed. "Mac" She murmured to herself remembering the strange man by the pool's name an odd name Scottish maybe but one she liked all the same, even though their encounter had lasted barely a minute she'd liked him too. He'd stood slightly taller than her and had short cropped dark hair like a soldier's, his build too was that of a military man but it was the his eyes …..She'd never seen such blue eyes…. that captivated her the most. They were the kindest eyes she'd ever seen, something about them had made her feel warm, safe inside and even though the night air was cool she felt her cheeks grow warm thinking about Mac like that. She'd believed him completely when he'd told her he meant no harm no reason why but something about this Mac's demeanour had said he was telling the absolute truth and that a man like that should be in the Tanglewood this night enthralled her. Unfortunately odds were that they would probably never meet again she cursed her luck; deep inside her Stella wished with all her heart that by some lucky happenstance their paths might cross again in the future. Nearing home Stella saw something move in the corner of her eye, then another movement as someone stole across the Manor's courtyard ….armed men she realized Angell Manor was surrounded by an entire platoon of armed soldiers in jet black armour…..what on earth was going on? She had to warn her family she realized they were asleep in their beds and even fully awake would be no match for armed men. The only advantage Stella had was that she knew the house and grounds by heart so dropping to her belly she crawled through the long grass around to the side of the Manor to the trap door leading to her father's wine cellar. Then sliding the little door open she slipped inside down underneath the house like she had done as a child playing hide and seek with Jess and Will; once inside Stella took the little staircase that led to the scullery and the servants quarters two at a time.

"Daniel…..Lindsay wake up" She hammered on their door "Wake up we are under attack."

"Miss Stella what's going on?" A bleary eyed Daniel opened the door.

"We have to wake everyone up and get them out of here" Stella told him "There are armed men everywhere it's an assassination squad Daniel."

As if too illustrate her point a flaming arrow came whizzing through the scullery window and embedded itself in the wall adjacent to Daniel's head "Good grief they mean to burn us all alive" Daniel bellowed "Lindsay get up" He dashed back into their room and scooped their baby Lucy from her crib.

"What's going on" Lindsay clambered out of bed.

"Here take her" Daniel placed the child in her mother's arms "We have to leave all of us now."

"Good god" Lindsay exclaimed as more arrows streamed into the scullery.

"Take the back passage into the wine cellar and through the trap door" Stella instructed "Then into the Tanglewood meet us by the King's Oak."

"Yes Miss Stella" Lindsay draped a shawl around herself and her child then disappeared off into the night with Lucy.

"Daniel you're with me" Stella told him grabbing a torch off of the scullery wall.

"We need weapons Miss Stella" Daniel pointed out.

"I think I know where we can find everything we need follow me Daniel" Stella instructed and led him upwards through the scullery then the kitchen towards the Manor's banqueting hall.

Cautiously Stella and Danny moved down the house's central corridor they could both feel the heat emanating from the courtyard and acrid black smoke was beginning to fill the building.

"The main door is alight Miss Stella" Daniel warned.

"We'll have to get out the same way as Lindsay and Lucy" Stella agreed peeping into the banquet hall "Good nobody home" She pulled him inside.

The walls of the banquet hall as was customary were lined with all kinds of weaponry passed down through the years from father to son from heavy broadswords to a cruel looking spiked mace.

"Take what arms you need Daniel they maybe a little dusty but still usable" Stella grabbed a hold of the nearest sword and scabbard.

"Aye Miss Stella" Daniel grinned selecting a sword himself "I reckon your right at that" behind them an arrow set a tapestry on fire.

"Hurry Daniel we don't have much time" Stella pleaded.

Quickly the two of them grabbed a longbow and quill of arrows each plus a dagger apiece and Daniel took down the mace for good measure.

"Daniel you wake Miss Jessica and Master Will I'll see to my father" Stella ordered him "Be careful though there may be intruders somewhere in the house by now."

"Yes Miss Stella" He confirmed.

Together they slipped out of the banquet all as they did so a loud whooshing sound filled their ears as the entire room went up in flames back inside the central corridor the smoke had grown unbearably thick.

"Miss Stella I can't breath" Danny gagged.

"Here tie this around your mouth and nose" Stella used her dagger to cut a strip of material from her cloak and then passed it to him before cutting a second strip for herself.

Their makeshift masks tied around their faces Stella and Daniel made there way forward to the grand staircase fortunately it had not yet set alight so they raced upwards together separating when the reached the top.

"Daniel take Miss Jessica and Master William to the King's Oak tell them papa and I will meet you there" She pulled down her mask to give him his final instructions "You must make sure my brother and sister are safe don't let any harm come to them your job is to get them to safety nothing else matters is that understood?"

"Absolutely Miss Stella I'd give my life for you and your family you know that" Danny assured her dropping his own mask.

"You're a good man Daniel of Messer and an even better friend" Stella squeezed his shoulder "Now go."

Sword aloft Daniel ran down the left passageway towards Will and Jessica's bed chambers whilst Stella went along the right passageway to her father's chamber bow in hand and arrow drawn. Moving along Stella peered over the banister at the staircase they had come up the bottom steps were now alight and the flames gained more ground with every second that passed. She rounded the corner to find her father's door wide open Clifford was surrounded by three men covered head to toe in black armour their faces completely obscured by their helmets but now she was up close and personal so to speak she realized each man had an eagle design etched on his breastplate.

"You should have listened you old fool" One of the men the leader presumably sneered, drawing a dagger he grabbed Clifford by his hair and slit his throat.

"Papa no" Stella screamed out alerting the men to her presence before they could react though Stella let loose her arrow straight into the heart of the man nearest to her killing him instantly.

"The one who had hurt her father growled "Don't just stand there kill her that's why we are here" To his subordinate.

The other man unsheathed his sword and charged at her; dropping the bow Stella slid out her own sword just in time to parry her opponents blow. Surprised by her ability her attacker stumbled back allowing Stella to thrust her sword into his abdomen. Oozing blood the man howled out in pain and tried to lunge at her but again Stella was quicker she dodged his blows and struck him in his left flank causing him to collapse to the floor pulling her down with him.

"Oh for pities sake if you want anything doing properly…" The leader hissed and unseen by Stella unsheathed his own sword then charged at her himself.

"Stella behind you!" Out of nowhere Will Angell cried out a warning allowing Stella to dodge the fatal blow and her dagger to enter her attacker's left shoulder.

"Sh….t" He screamed in agony and dropped his sword onto the floor then covering his bleeding shoulder with his right hand he ran pushing past Stella, Jessica, Daniel and Will.

"What are you doing here" Stella got to her feet "I told you to get them safely out of the Manor Daniel."

"Not without you and Papa" Jessica told her obstinately.

"Where is he anyway?" Will demanded to know.

"He's gone Will…." Stella told him tears trailing down her face as she stooped to collect both her bow and the sword the masked man had dropped "He's gone."

"Oh god no" Jessica ran into her Father's bedroom.

"Jess we have to go" Will told her tearfully smoke beginning to swirl around the group's feet "Now….."

"We can't just leave him here" She sobbed covering his face with his bed sheet "It's not right."

"Master Will is right we have to go" Daniel told her.

"Stel please…..tell them" Jessica begged.

"He's gone Jess there is nothing more we can do now" Stella pulled her sister away.

"We can come back later ….. Bury him pro…." Will stopped mid sentence, briefly he touched his stomach his hand came away blood covered; the man Stella had fought earlier had slashed him in the abdomen with his sword causing the young man to tumble to the ground. It was to be the man's last act on earth as Daniel swung his mace at his skull crushing it into a thousand little pieces.

"Please, please still be breathing Will…." Stella prayed kneeling by his side.

"Is he alive?" Jessica asked fearfully.

"He is" Stella found a pulse "Jess bring me one of Papa's shirts hurry now."

Coughing with the smoke Jessica dashed back into their father's bedchamber and grabbed a shirt from his chest then sped back to Stella who began to tear the shirt into small pieces and one large strip.

"We pack his wound then we leave" She told Jessica and Daniel using bits of shirt to stem the bleeding.

"How" Jessica asked "We can't get down the stairs everything below us is on fire."

"She's right Miss Stella" Daniel agreed "We are cut off."

"They got in somehow didn't they?" Stella pointed out tying the larger section of shirt around Will's midriff in a make shift tourniquet "The man Daniel wounded must have gotten out mustn't he? They would not have risked entering the Manor without an escape route all we need do is find it."

"He must have left us some clue" Daniel nodded.

"Blood drops ….." Jessica said suddenly pointing to the floor "There are blood drops he's left us a trail to follow."

"Daniel help me with Will, Jess you take point" Stella commanded putting Will's arm around her neck.

Daniel did the same with Will's other arm and together they lifted Will up on to his feet.

"Stel…" Will murmured groggily.

"Shush little brother everything will be alright" Stella comforted him "I promise."

Jess grabbed a wooden staff for protection off of an old suite of armour decorating the passageway and a torch to light their way "Follow me" She told them and headed back the way they had all come earlier.

Trying to keep Will as comfortable as possible Stella and Daniel followed their bows slung over their shoulders and the sword Stella had collected as evidence safely tucked in her belt alongside her own sword.

"Miss Jessica are sure this is the right way" Daniel called out to her as they rounded another corner "Only this passage leads to your late mother's chambers nobody as used them since she passed away bringing Master Will into this world."

"I know but that's where the blood trail is leading" Insisted Jessica.

"There is a bloody hand print on the door" Stella pointed out "This must be the right way."

"It is" Jessica pushed the door wide open and entered the room "I see more blood and there are footmarks in the dust."

Stella, Will and Daniel followed her inside "Where to now" Daniel asked.

"Maybe he went through the window" Suggested Jessica.

"I don't think so see the blood ends at the looking glass" Stella told them "Here Jess take Will for a moment."

Jessica swapped places with Stella and she began to examine the looking glass as she moved her hands around the frame Stella could feel a draught; taking the torch she moved it to the spot she'd felt the blast of cold air come from and it began to flicker.

"There must be a passage behind the mirror" She deduced and tugged at it with all her strength, the mirror gave an almighty groan and swung away from the wall revealing blood spotted steps going downwards.

"I'll be blown" Daniel exclaimed "I've lived in Angell Manor since I was eight years old and I never knew such a thing existed.

"Me neither" Jessica agreed.

"Nor I" Admitted Stella "Whoever he was this man knew more about our home than we do how is that possible?"

"Stel I don't know but I really think we should be going now" Jessica indicated the red glow from the hall behind them with her head.

Stella swapped places with her sister once more and with Jessica out in front holding the torch they headed down the steps into the newly discovered tunnel the blackness seemed to go on an eternity but the man who had attacked them seemed to have vanished thankfully. As quickly as possibly they moved along the tunnel following the blood spots that showed them the way out.

"There is an opening up ahead I can see stars…." Jessica announced up after they had been walking roughly five minutes "…..And tree branches."

"It's the Tanglewood must be" Daniel craned his neck to see.

"Jess swap with me again" Stella instructed her sister "I want to make sure nobody is waiting for us out there."

Nodding obediently Jessica swapped places with Stella again "Be careful Stel" She whispered fearfully as Stella flattened herself up against the tunnel's wall and edged forward.

"I always am" Stella whispered poking her head out of the opening, scanning the area outside Stella heaved a huge sigh of relief "It's safe he's gone whoever he was they all have" She stepped outside "They must believe us dead."

"Now that's not something I thought I'd ever see" Daniel shook his head in dismay as he, Jessica and Will followed Stella out into the fresh air.

The passage had led them out into the Tanglewood around a quarter of a mile uphill from Angel Manor from where they stood they could see their home completely consumed by flames, it glowed bright red against the night sky.

"What do we do now" Shivered Jessica.

"We find Lindsay and Lucy then we get Will the help he needs" Stella replied soberly.

"We should take him to Brother Hawkes he'll know what to do for him" Jess agreed.

"Then what?" Daniel asked softly.

"I'm working on it" Stella replied tersely "I'm working on it."

To be continued.

**A/N: I've been toying with doing an A/U fic for a while and after the season we have all just endured I thought we needed a little Smacked related fun what do you think? Do you want more or does Russell Crowe have a lot to answer for? All feedback greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Early the following morning Sir Macana of Wrigley Field woke to find the sun just peeping out above the forest sky line "Wake up Flack" He shook his Steward who was still sound asleep "You too Adam we have much to do today."

"It's still dark" Flack protested.

"Barely" Mac argued "Get up Flack something wonderful happened last night and there is no time to lose."

"Well you're a big boy now Mac so it was bound to happen someday there is no need to get all over excited" Flack drowsily mumbled from his bed roll.

"Flack I'm not asking I'm ordering get up" Mac tried pulling rank.

"Until the sun rises I don't either" Flack groused and turned over.

"Adam please could you pass me your water skin" Mac asked his Squire who was rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Yes Mac" Adam nodded and passed him the water skin.

"This is your last warning Flack" Mac prodded his companion in the arm "Get up or else."

"Nothing doing" Flack muttered sleepily.

"On your own head be it then Flack" Mac tipped the contents of the water skin all over Flack.

"Aaaaaargh" Flack squealed and sprang up "Alright already I'm awake" He grumbled "Happy now?"

"Today Flack I'm over the moon" Mac beamed.

"Your insane is what you are" Flack dried himself off "Since I'm awake is there any chance of breakfast at all."

"We'll leave that to Adam" Mac stood "You and I are going back to that little pool we passed by yesterday."

"Why it's not bath time already is it?" Flack quipped.

"Because last night while you two were sleeping I went for a walk and I met the most amazing woman by the pool" Mac clapped his friend's shoulder cheerfully "Before I could reach her though she disappeared I want to see if she left any tracks along the bank that I can follow."

"Mac you were probably dreaming" Flack argued "Besides don't you have enough woman trouble already?"

"She's a dream alright Flack a dream called Stella….." Mac chose to deliberately ignore Flack's reminder about his would be fiancées and took off towards the pool "…..One I intend to pursue."

"Kill me now" Flack groaned "It will be less painful."

"Maybe she will turn out to be a dream after all" Adam suggested hopefully.

"More like a nightmare if word gets back to Richard" Flack rolled his eyes and begrudgingly trudged after Mac.

Across the Tanglewood Stella of Angell Meadow paced uneasily outside a stout oak door waiting for any news of her younger brother Will who was currently being tended to by Brother Hawkes of the Grey Friars and his brethren. After they had been reunited with Lindsay and Lucy they had brought him here to the Grey Abbey; Stella, Jess and Daniel had constructed a litter then between the four of them they had carried him through the forest each taking a turn holding Lucy too. When they had arrived Brother Hawkes had ushered them into his private chambers deep within the bowels of the Grey Abbey then Stella had explained about the fire and the death squad.

"As long as the world thinks your dead then you are safe you must hide Stella all of you till we can get word to the King under his protection no-one will dare harm you" Hawkes had advised.

Daniel, Lindsay and Lucy had been taken to the Abbey's kitchens for a good meal and whatever clothes the servants could spare whilst Stella and Jess remained in Hawkes' outer chamber waiting for the Friar to return Stella continuing to pace worriedly.

"You know that is getting really irritating Stel" Jessica called out from the spot she'd commandeered by the hearth "And it won't help Will at all, please come and sit with me….I could really use the company right now."

Stella stared at her sister she'd never seen Jess look so pale before, there where dark circles around her eyes and she was visibly shaking "Alright" Stella nodded coming to sit next to Jess "I will remind you of this though next time you complain I'm keeping you awake nights" Stella teased tucking the blankets Hawkes had given them snugly around Jess.

"If this could be a bad dream I'd gladly let you wake me every night for a month" Tears welled in Jessica's eyes "Every month for all eternity."

"Hush…." Stella slipped a sisterly arm around Jess to comfort her "I know it doesn't feel that way now but we can get through this. Will is as tough as old boots always was you'll see and we are all here safe that's got to count for something right?"

"Not all of us Papa isn't here is he" Jess sniffled.

"I hadn't forgotten Jess…nothing is ever forgotten" Stella assured her running her free hand over the hilt of the sword she'd found.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Jess replied.

"Maybe this will" Brother Hawkes entered the room "Will's injuries were severe and he's lost a lot of blood but he's a fighter, we've done everything we can for him and I'm pleased to say he's showing signs of recovery I believe if he survives this night then he should live."

"Thank you Brother Hawkes I don't know how we can ever repay your kindness" Stella got to her feet.

"Nor I" Jess agreed joining Stella and Hawkes.

"There is no need not only is it my duty as a man of god but Clifford Angell and the Angell family have long been known for their kind, honourable and compassionate treatment of the people of the Tanglewood it is only right in your time of need some of that kindness is repaid" Hawkes smiled at the two women "On that note when was the last time either of you ate?"

"Well are you ready to give up this stupid quest of yours now and admit that this Stella does not exist?" Flack asked Mac as they neared the gates of Dunnesbrook Castle, Adam as always trailing behind them "We spent two hours searching around that damn pool and the surrounding forest yet we didn't find so much as a broken twig."

"I will find her Flack" Mac swore" I can't explain it but she does exist I saw her last night she spoke to me how else do you think I know her name?"

"An over active imagination coupled with two much wine and pre-wedding stress" Flack answered "Or to put it another way you got a little too merry last night and hallucinated the perfect woman because your terrified of getting married."

"I did not…" Insisted Mac defiantly "…And I'm going to find my Stella with or without your help."

"Now she's your Stella?" Flack was incredulous "You barely spoke two words to her."

"So you do admit she's real then?" Mac grinned.

"I did no such thing" Flack fumed.

"Yes you did" Mac chuckled "Wait here you too Adam whilst I go make the introductions."

"Yes sir" Both Men chorused now they were in public the informal nature of their relationship had to be disguised for a Knight to be friends with his Steward and his Squire simply would not do in certain circles.

"This is bad isn't it" Adam asked Flack as they watched Mac ride over to the sentry guarding the Castle gates "This Stella thing of his."

.

"My friend it's worse then just bad" Flack shook his head despairingly "He's in love."

Presently Mac waived them over and all three men were shown into the Castle's courtyard there they found a man was waiting for them with two squires, all three men wore the dark blue livery of the Dunnesbrook household a black eagle emblem emblazoned on their chests.

"Good morning Sir Macanna and welcome to Dunnesbrook Castle I am Neil De Manson I'm to be your liaison with Lord Robert" The man introduced himself to Mac as he dismounted Achilles.

"Good morning Neil" Mac shook his hand, the man was roughly the same height and build as Mac but a year or two younger and like the Knight wore his brown hair closely cropped.

"The squires will show your men their quarters and where to stable your horses I'm to take you directly to Lord Robert" Neil informed him.

"Very well Flack, Adam you will go with them" Mac ordered.

"Yes sir" They chorused once again both dismounting their own horses.

"If you'll come this way Sir Macana" Neil led the way.

Mac was careful to make a mental note of every detail of his new home he wanted the entire lay out of the Castle committed to memory experience had taught him such information could prove invaluable in due course he intended to explore every square inch of the place from the dungeons to the keep. Neil guided him through a maze of corridors and along several flights of stairs to the banquet hall where Lord Robert was waiting all the whilst politely answering the questions Mac had about Dunnesbrook Castle such as the number of armed men stationed in it's garrison and introducing him to the people they met along the way Sidney the Earl's private physician and Aiden the cook to name but a few. They arrived at the entrance to the banquet hall at the same time as a slender, dark eyed, dark haired, dusky skinned serving girl was leaving carrying an obviously over laden salver stacked high with plates of half eaten food and goblets stained with wine. Unfortunately their arrival seemed to throw her off balance and she dropped the contents of the salver onto the floor below her "Clumsy mare" Someone heckled from inside the banquet hall, like a frightened rabbit the girl fell to her knees and began collecting the things she'd dropped.

"Here let me help you" Neil softly told the girl as he knelt down besides her.

Watching them both Mac realized they were sweethearts, had to be the way Neil fussed over her and that made him think of Stella once more; he'd happily kneel for her any time she wanted for as long as she wanted just like Neil was doing for his girl now.

"De Manson when you're quite finished doing women's work" A haughty voice sneered from the banquet Hall.

"Yes my liege, right away" Neil sprang to his feet "Please accept my apologies Sir Macana for my thoughtlessness."

"There is no need" Mac assured him "Here let me help you up…." He reached out to the serving girl.

"Grace….." She stammered as Mac helped her to her feet "My name is Grace sir."

"It wasn't her fault sir I knocked into her and caused Grace to drop the salver if anyone should be punished then it should be me" Neil stood protectively in front of the girl.

"No sir it was my fault not his" Grace insisted "No-one should be punished but me."

"Why should anyone be punished?" Mac was mystified "It was just a mishap these things do happen occasionally" Especially when two people as much in love as you two obviously are meet up unexpectedly he thought to himself an image of Stella standing by the little pool bathed in moonlight popping into his head once again.

"Sir is that not the way of things?" Neil replied he and Grace sharing bemused looks.

"No it most certainly is not" Mac told them both wondering what kind of place Dunnesbrook Castle was if serving girls were terrified to drop crockery "No one is going to be chastised not if I have any say in it."

"Get in here now De Manson" The same man who had bellowed out earlier roared again.

"Sir we should go" Neil nodded towards the banquet hall "Lord Robert is not a patient man."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Grace" Mac nodded politely and strolled into the banquet hall "Don't worry it will be alright my love" He heard Neil whisper to Grace before she scurried away.

"De Manson!" A tall, grey haired fellow dressed in maroon coloured rich velvet robes, sitting at the far end of a now empty banqueting table surrounded by heavily armed men screeched out as he caught sight of Mac "Do you have a death wish today or something? Our distinguished guest is standing here unannounced whilst you consort with the servants."

"Yes my liege, I'm so sorry my liege" Neil dashed past Mac and bowed his head in respect "It's my honour to announce the safe arrival of Sir Macana of Wrigley Field, under sheriff of Manhattingham to Dunsbrook Castle. Sir Macana may I present his grace Robert Earl of Dunnesbrook High Sheriff of Manhattingham."

"It's an honour to meet you my liege" Mac bowed too.

"Pray be seated Sir Macana" Dunnesbrook indicated to a chair on his left.

"Yes my liege" Mac obeyed orders and sat down.

"I want to make it clear right from the start that I believe Richard is mistaken in sending you here to us" Dunnesbrook began eying Mac suspiciously "I've heard of you reputation as a fine soldier and an honest man but we have no need of your services here in Manhattingham nor do we want them. I and my son Sir Connor….." Dunnesbrook nodded to a blond haired Knight on his right are the law here, the only law in Manhattinghamshire."

"Surely you mean that you are both representatives of King Richard and his law" Mac argued.

"A ruler any ruler falls or thrives because his word is obeyed without question here I am that word when I pass on then my son will take my place and so on" Dunnesbrook informed him "Here you obey my command just like everyone else is that understood Sir Macana?"

"Yes my liege" Mac replied through gritted teeth, the uneasy feeling he'd had in his stomach since meeting Grace earlier growing in leaps and bounds by the minute.

"Good now that is resolved I believe wedding bells will soon chime for you is that not so?" Dunnesbrook eyed Mac a distinctly sly look plastered all over his face.

"It is Richard has ordered I take a bride" Mac nodded the hairs on the back of his neck standing fully to attention with suspicion.

"The Lady Peyton's mother is a distant cousin of mine I've known the girl herself since she was a babe in arms" Dunnesbrook revealed "She'd make any man a wonderful wife."

"She would that Lord Robert" Mac agreed just not this one he added silently.

"Very well you must be anxious to rejoin your men De Manson please show Sir Macana to his quarters" Dunnesbrook rose to leave "It's been interesting to meet you Macana I'm sure we shall have many more such fascinating discussions in the future" with that he made his exit ,Connor and a phalanx of armed men trailing behind him.

"This way Sir Macana" Neil nodded towards the way they had come.

"Mac my name is Mac" He told him getting to his feet "Too my friends anyway."

"Yes sir…..I mean Mac…..I mean…" Neil floundered.

"Mac just remember when Lord Robert and his men are not present I prefer Mac and we should get along just fine" Mac followed him out of the hall.

Mac had been given apartments in the south wing of the castle with a view that looked out over the Tanglewood, Flack and Adam of course would be housed in the servant's quarters down below. When he and Neil arrived the other two men were waiting for them both now dressed like Neil in the Dunnesbrook livery, Flack was stoking a fire in the grate and Adam was hard at work preparing Mac's bed chamber for him, having already laid out his tabard with a black eagle upon it on the bed.

"If there is anything else you require si….Mac then I'm at your disposal all you need do is ask" Neil told him as he showed Mac into his quarters.

"There is one thing …..I ….there is someone an old friend of mine who lives in these parts I'd like to find him, I believe he as a daughter Stella….." Mac flushed.

"Not the Stella thing again" Flack groaned in exasperation.

"She would be in her early twenties now and she has curly hair….." Mac began to describe the woman he'd been bewitched by but was interrupted by Flack who added "With green eyes and rosebud lips" with a disapproving frown.

"Flack shut up" Mac hissed at his friend "It's important that I find her…..him I mean."

"Stella….." Neil stroked his chin thoughtfully "You must mean Stella of Angell Meadow Sir Clifford's ward she's the only Stella I know of in Manhattinghamshire."

"Yes that Stella" Mac grinned triumphantly "Do you believe me now Flack."

"Well I'll be blowed" Flack shook his head in surprise "Dream girl is real after all."

"Can you take me to Angell Meadow today Neil? I'm keen to renew my acquaintance with her….I mean Sir Clifford and his family as soon as is possible" Mac pleaded.

"I'm afraid that is impossible we received word early this morning that Angell Manor had been attacked by the outlaws who live in the Tanglewood during the night and that they had burnt the Manor to the ground killing everyone inside" Neil shook his head sadly "Sir Clifford and his family are dead."

"I should still like to go there and pay my respects" Mac was adamant feeling like a huge gaping hole had been cut into his heart, he didn't know Stella or her family but he had lost the love of his life Mac could not be more sure of that. Until he'd met Stella Mac had never believed in love at first sight, he'd have insisted that anyone who spouted such romantic nonsense was a fool no the absolute King of fools yet here he was head over heels for a woman he'd met just once and who was lost too him forever and it felt like he was dying inside without her.

Stella could hear sweet music, a group of minstrels were playing a merry country tune and all around her people were singing and clapping along, her father had thrown a banquet to celebrate Richard's safe return from the crusades and the whole of Manhattinghamshire seemed to be there. Jess was laughing teasing a scarlet coloured Will because he was too shy to ask a farmer's girl to dance, her father was swapping jokes and old stories with his friends, Lindsay and Daniel were playing with baby Lucy whilst Stella herself well she was being whirled around the room by her betrothed Sir Macana of Wrigley Field.

"Happy Stella?" He asked drawing her close so their foreheads touched.

"With you always" She assured him as her lips almost brushed his.

"Ahem" Her father interrupted "I really think you two better save that sort of thing for after your wedding don't you" He said abashed.

Bursting into laughter they separated and Mac began to whirl her around the room again "I love you so much Stel" He told her.

"I love you too Mac" She replied, then for some strange reason he vanished into thin air they all did and Stella was left all alone.

"Stella, Stel you need to wake up now" Jess' urgent sounding voice finally stirred Stella from her slumber.

"What…what happened?" Stella found herself lying in a strange bed Jess standing over her.

"You fell asleep remember?" Jess smiled, Stella was relieved to see her sister was in better spirits if nothing else.

"I did didn't I" Stella recalled, after they had eaten Brother Hawkes had insisted both she and Jess get some rest, Stella had been reluctant at first but as soon as her head touched the pillow she'd been spark out.

"Will is awake too that's why I've come to get you" Jess explained.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner" Stella practically leapt out of bed and grabbed her belongings.

"I just did didn't I?" Jess trailed after her sister "Anyway Stella who's Mac?"

That stopped Stella dead in her tracks "Where did you hear that name" Stella coloured.

"You talk in your sleep always have done since we were children" Jess chuckled.

"He's…..I…..do you think love at first sight is possible Jess?" Stella wondered.

"I think anything is possible" Jess shrugged "You still haven't answered my question though have you."

"Last night when I went down to the pool I met someone….a man" Stella confessed "With everything else that was going on I didn't have chance to tell you."

"He must have made quite an impression if he's got you all hot and bothered" Jess sniggered "You always said you would rather have measles then a husband, you almost castrated your last suitor."

"All he did was say hello and now I can't stop thinking about him" Stella admitted.

"Well either your in love or you're going potty" Jess agreed.

"I think I prefer potty" Stella retorted "Come on then take me to Will but you must promise me you won't tell him about Mac or anyone else for that matter it's not like anything can come of it is it?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Stel" Jess assured her.

Stella and Jess found Will sitting up in bed talking with Daniel and Lindsay when they arrived "Good morning ladies" He greeted his sisters "See I was right you too are my guardian angels."

Jess threw her arms around Will "Thank god you're alright little brother" She exclaimed covering his cheek with big sister type kisses.

"Aw don't do that Jess" Will turned bright red "People are watching."

"She's right though little brother we are so glad you're getting well" Stella hugged him too.

"Women!" Will rolled his eyes and pushed both his sisters away "What happens now Stel? Where do we go?"

"Your staying here for awhile till you have recovered fully" Stella told him "If anyone asks Brother Hawkes is going to say that you are a novice monk of his order injured in a horse riding accident no-one can know otherwise till we find out who attacked Angell Manor we are only safe whilst everyone in Manhattinghamshire thinks we perished in the fire."

"What about you all" Will asked "You can't stay here for long three women and a young child in a monastery would attract too much attention."

"The only option left open to us is to hide in the Tanglewood" Stella told him "There are caves we can use for shelter and we can hunt for food."

"It's not ideal but until we can get word to the King and ask for his help it's the safest place for all of us" Jess agreed.

"Stel if your caught hunting in the royal forest then you'll be hung" Will worried "The place is crawling with outlaws too everyone knows that."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught or run into any bandits wont we" Stella assured him "Hopefully it wont be for long papa was a good and loyal friend to Richard he will help us I'm sure of it."

"Miss Stella Lindsay and I have been talking….." Daniel stepped in "We think we should take Lucy and head north to my brother's farm you have enough troubles without us adding to them" He announced.

"Is that what you both really want?" Jess asked sadly.

"No Miss Jessica" Lindsay replied "Both Daniel and I have served your family since we were all tiny and would serve you all happily till the day we die but we are not your responsibility you don't need the extra mouths to feed, bodies to house and clothe not to mention worry about."

"No" Stella stated firmly "Nobody is going anywhere you three are our family too and families stick together …. We belong together and we will get through this together."

"Miss Stella we don't want to cause you any trouble" Daniel insisted "We don't want to be a burden."

"Your not and from now on there is no more Miss that or Master this we are a family and we are all equals here isn't that so" Stella quizzed Jess and Will.

"Definitely" Will nodded.

"Absolutely" Jess agreed.

"Good now that's settled we need to ask Brother Hawkes one last favour" Stella decided "You and I need a change of clothes Jess we can't very well keep wandering about in our nightdresses."

"It's not like we can go shopping though is it" Jess pointed out.

"No we can't but Brother Hawkes can" Stella pointed out "This should be worth a few gold pennies too" She produced the Sword she'd retrieved from the wall of Angell Manor the night before from her scabbard in the daylight it's jewel encrusted hilt gleamed brightly "Enough to purchase a few essential supplies at any rate."

"This too" Daniel produced the sword he'd acquired and passed it to Stella.

"What about the other one" Jess nodded to the black hilted sword Stella had taken from their father's attacker "Shouldn't we sell that too?"

"No" Stella shook her head grimly and wrapped a tight fist around the sword "This stays with me till I can return it to its owner personally."

"Fair enough" Jess nodded.

"We should make a list of the things we need" Lindsay chimed in "To give to Brother Hawkes mis….I mean Stella" The young woman blushed.

"Then we'd better get started then hadn't we" Stella smiled at her "We have a lot to do."

"Mac I…I'm sorry I know it's not much but I'm sorry all the same" Flack told his friend as they rode along following Neil to what was left of Angell Manor, Adam had been left back at Dunnesbrook Castle busily attending to his daily chores "This Stella she means….meant a lot too you didn't she?"

"Flack….I…I can't explain it not even to myself but she is…was the girl for me, I would have wed her King's order or not" Mac admitted, like Flack he too was now dressed in the Dunnesbrook colours.

"You'd disobey Richard for her?" Flack was astonished.

"I would have done" Mac confirmed forlornly "I would have died for her Flack but it doesn't matter now does it? She's gone."

"You really are insane or bewitched" Flack shook his head "Or both."

"Have you never met a woman you would die for Flack?" Neil asked.

"Oh he's met plenty" Mac happily diverted attention away from the dull pain inside his heart that grew greater every moment Stella was gone from his world "In every inn and tavern from here to the holy land not to mention a fair few angry husbands and fathers."

"Oh I see it's like that is it" Neil chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Flack snorted "Do you….I mean have you ever met a woman like that?"

"Just once from the moment we met I knew she was the only one for me" Neil told him "That I'd give my life for hers without any hesitation."

"Grace" Mac said softly.

"Yes Grace" Neil smiled a small smile "My Grace."

"That just means you're both insane" Flack harrumphed tapping his head to illustrate his point "If I ever start fawning all over a woman like you two then I want to be beheaded on the spot, just put me out of my misery there and then."

"One day Flack you will meet her the right woman and you'll regret ever saying that" Mac advised him "How much further Neil?"

"Not much further" Neil declared "Good thing too it will be dark soon and I don't think we should linger here too long not after last nights tragic events it's not safe."

As the three men passed through a clearing what remained of Angell Manor appeared on the horizon, all that was left of what once was the grand Manor House where a few charred black stone walls and the remnants of a roof that looked sure to collapse any second now. Smoke was still rising off the debris Mac realized and he could feel the heat the place continued to give off from here.

"Nobody could possibly survived that could they?" He asked his friends crestfallen.

"So far there have been three bodies found Sir Clifford, his son William and their manservant Daniel burnt beyond recognition" Neil told him quietly.

"Isn't that kind of strange? What happened to the womenfolk?" Flack put into words exactly what Mac was thinking.

"Yes you said Stella had a sister ….Jessica wasn't it?" A small glimmer of hope sprang up in Mac's heart; maybe just maybe Stella was still alive.

"They must have perished in the fire turned to ash along with Daniel's wife and child" Neil shrugged "What other possible explanation is there?"

"Your probably right" Mac conceded, Neil's explanation was the most likely scenario after all but any hope even false hope was better than none "Gentlemen I should like to go the rest of the way alone if you don't mind."

"Yes Mac" Both men chorused simultaneously.

Mac brought Achilles to a holt "Here" He passed the reins to Flack "Keep an eye on my old friend here for me, I'll go on foot from now on" With that Mac dismounted his horse and walked off towards Angell Manor stopping only to gather a few wild flowers along the way the full moon beginning to shine high above him.

Entering into what once would have been the courtyard Mac walked over to what was left of the Manor's great oak door slipping off his helmet out of respect and kneeling he placed the bunch of daisies and bluebells he'd collected on top of a worn doorstep. "I'm so sorry Stella, I know we've only just met and this must sound ludicrous but I love you and I always will. I will find out who did this and make them pay if I have to search for the next hundred years, I promise you that if I have to die trying…." That's when he heard it muffled voices coming from around the side of the house.

Rising up, Mac unsheathed his sword and slowly crept towards the voices peering around a corner he spotted them, two hooded teenage boys with their backs to him the older looked roughly seventeen or eighteen the younger about sixteen judging by their build they where walking through the debris obviously looking for something "Damn scavengers" Mac cursed softly under his breath, how dare they dishonour Stella and her family's memories in such a fashion?

Replacing his helmet he ran at the two boys bellowing out "Hey you there just what do you think you're doing."

The younger boy yelled "Run" at his companion and dashed off into the night but the older boy didn't flinch "Defending what's mine" He growled, in a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Mac then he turned around a sword in his hand, his face still covered by his hood "Can you say the same."

Mac's sword made a satisfying clang as it made contact with the lad's but he was quick and deftly parried the blow away "Your good son I'll give you that" Mac was genuinely impressed, "It's just a pity we can't say the same thing about your morals."

"My morals?" The lad seethed "I'm not the one who killed a good man last night am I" He lunged at Mac catching the Knight on his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Mac was surprised by the lad's words "What man?"

"You bear the same eagle on your chest as did the men who murdered Sir Clifford and attacked his family have you come back to finish the job Sir Knight?" The lad lunged again but this time Mac was prepared and he managed to knock the sword out of his opponents hand on to the ground. Frantically the lad tried to reclaim his lost weapon but Mac shoved him against what was left of the wall and pinned his arms high above his head before he could reach it.

"Let go of me" The lad struggled kicking out at Mac.

"Not without an explanation….who are you?" Mac demanded to know and pulled off the lad's hood "My god….Stella!" He exclaimed happily, the sensation of having her body so close to his sent ripples of pure desire throughout his entire being "You're alive but that's wonderful."

"Get away from my sister" A voice, a woman's voice hissed into his ear and then Mac felt something heavy clout him across the shoulders causing him to let go of Stella and drop to his knees once more.

"Mac…Mac what the hell is going on" Flack came riding around the corner having heard shouting.

"Mac?" Stella said stunned "Is it really you?"

"Stel we have to go know" Jess tried to drag her shell-shocked sister away her bow staff at Mac's throat.

"You're going nowhere" Flack leapt of his horse and charged Jess who he still believed to be a boy.

Stella grabbed her sword and Jess swerved out of the way just in time to hit Flack straight in the guts with the staff like she'd done to Mac moments earlier, "You little bugger" Flack howled and wrestled her to the ground dragging her hood off as he went .

"B…but you're a girl" Flack stammered in shock as he straddled Jess and stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"So will you be mate if you don't get off of her" Stella jabbed her sword in just above Flack's family jewels "Understood unless of course you don't ever plan on becoming a father."

"Let her go Flack it's alright" Mac was back on his feet and had removed his helmet once more "See Stella it's me Mac there is nothing to be afraid of."

Obediently Flack stood and pulled Jess to her feet "I'm Flack or Donald if you wish" He introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you Donald" Jess stated calmly "I'm leaving" Then she shoved her knee straight into his groin area and ran off into the darkness once more.

"Stella please don't go" Mac pleaded reaching out for her hand "I didn't hurt you father you must know that."

"I….I don't know what to think" Stella admitted the touch of his hand sent her senses haywire "I have to leave" Then she pulled away and followed Jess off into the night.

"Please Stella I can help you" Mac tried to chase after her but both women had vanished completely "I do wish you'd stop disappearing like that Stella" Mac sighed.

"Aaaagh" Flack let out a guttural moan.

"You alright Flack" Mac returned to his friend's side.

"Yes just give us a minute will you" He puffed, still winded from Jessica's kick.

"Where is Neil?" Mac asked him.

"He's waiting where we left him with Achilles" Flack explained.

"I don't want him too know that we saw Stella and her sister alive, my gut instinct is that we can trust him but he's still Dunnesbrook's man and until we know exactly what is going on here then the fewer people who know that not everybody died in the fire the better" Mac warned him.

"Does that include Adam" Flack wondered as he gingerly mounted Argo.

"Yes his tongue becomes far too loose at times especially when he's visiting the local taverns" Mac advised.

"How do you want to proceed then?" Flack moved slowly off, Mac walking by his side.

"I want to come back here tomorrow see what we can find out how this fire started; Stella said that her father was murdered by a man who wore the Dunnesbrook livery something is badly wrong in the state of Manattinghamshire Flack and I intend to find out what" Mac laid out his plans, Stella was still alive and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way because Stella was the girl he would take for a wife someday King or no King.

**A/N: All feed back greatly appreciated as always**.


End file.
